Date Night
by LadyAzelas
Summary: A night alone with each other. Just a short little fic about the six Saint Beasts spending time with their loved one on a special night. Pairing: Gai/Goh, Ruka/Rey, Yuda/Shin. Enjoy!


Gai smiled softly as he grabbed a blanket and some wine and glasses and put them in a basket. He hummed to himself and packed a few other thing, when he was done he felt warm, strong hands on his hips and a kiss on his neck. "Ready to go kitten?" a husky deep voice asked in his ear. Gai shivered and smiled nodded.

"Whenever you are baby," he said and turned around to kiss his brown haired lover. The man in question smiled and kissed back holding him tightly to his chest and started to kiss his neck. Gai purred and moaned softly before he pushed him away giggling. "Save it Goh," he giggled. "Wait until we get there," he said and grabbed the basket, grabbed Gai's hand, and left Heaven's palace.

* * *

Rey and Ruka were flying around Heaven laughing and chasing each other. They played around and laughed for about an hour before landing on the giant tree. Ruka sat on the branch and Rey sat in between his legs leaning against his chest. Ruka smiled and held him close taking a deep breath looking at the stars. "It's beautiful tonight," he said and kissed the top of Rey's head.

The purple haired angle smiled and nodded tucking his head under his beloved's chin holding his hands. "Gorgeous," he said and looked at the sky. There was a shooting star making Rey smile more. He looked at Ruka and kissed his cheek. "Did you make a wish?" he asked. Ruka smiled and kissed his love's lips ever so gently.

"Didn't need to, my wish was granted, because my angel's already here," he said kissing him a little more passionately. Rey kissed back eagerly and smiled. He pulled away and curled up more to Ruka and relaxed against him.

* * *

A giggle sounded from the holy spring. Shin and Yuda were kissing each other under the tree that brought them together. "Yuda," he giggled kissing him again. "I'm trying to play!" he giggled. Yuda just kissed him lightly and started to kiss his neck.

"Go ahead, what's stopping you Shin?" Yuda asked and kissed Shin's shoulder. Shin smiled and held Yuda's head, giggling at the kisses. Yuda smiled and kissed his cheek and lips before laying his head back. Shin laid his head against Yuda's shoulder and began to play the harp in his hands. Yuda sighed happily and relaxed. There were few things that could make him feel this way, all revolved around one source.

First there was Shin himself, his music, his voice, his touch, his eyes, everything about Shin relaxed him. "This was a good idea, the six of us going out together, alone," he purred in his ear. Shin laughed and nodded gently and continued to play his harp. "Wonder how everyone else is," he said and closed his eyes.

* * *

A soft moan was heard from Gai's throat, he was straddling Goh's lap as the brunette kissed his throat, groped his ass and ground their hips together roughly making Gai moan louder. The blonde gripped on to Goh's broad shoulders and pulled away from his lips to kiss him passionately. Goh kissed back with heat and held his kitten close.

"Oh Gai..." he moaned between kisses. "I don't know...if it's the mood...the wine...or you that's intoxicating me this moment," he moaned against his lips. Gai moaned and slid their tongues together.

"I don't know either baby," he muttered. "But it's doing the same thing to me," he moaned and pulled away completely from Goh and placed his hands on the brunette's chest. Goh smiled and took his loves hands kissing them gently. "Goh," Gai whispered lovingly. Goh looked at his lover before he used one hand to dig in his pocket. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Gai. Gai took it and open and looked at Goh. "What is it?" he asked.

"Open it," he urged and stared Gai in the eyes. Gai nodded and swallowed a little opening the box. When he did he saw a beautiful black onyx stone on a gold band, it had gold vines around it with a small diamond in the center like a flower. Gai gasped softly and looked at Goh. "Gai...I want you to be mine forever," he said slipping the ring on to Gai's left hand.

"Goh," he whispered and laughed softly. "Oh Goh! Yes!" he cried and wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly. Goh smiled and held his kitten closely. He'd never felt this happy since the first night he and Gai shared a bed together and made love. He pulled away slightly to see his lips. He smiled and kissed him passionately sliding his tongue into his lovers mouth. Gai moaned and rubbed their tongues together as he was laid back against the blanket with Goh on top of him.

* * *

Rey and Ruka were flying around again, playing a game of tag as they went back home. Ruka tapped Rey's head and flew up higher. Rey laughed and followed him and tapped his shoulder. Ruka laughed heartedly and grabbed Rey holding him close both of them laughing.

Rey stared up at Ruka and smiled lovingly at him. "I do love you Ruka," he said smiling gently and laid his head on his chest. Ruka smiled and held him close to his body tangling a hair in his purple hair.

"I love you too Rey," he said and made a gentle decent into the courtyard. They gave each other a last gentle kiss just as they saw Yuda and Shin come up with them hands intertwined, Shin with his head on Yuda's shoulder. Rey and Ruka smiled at their best friends as Rey was enveloped in Ruka's arms.

"So did you two have a nice night?" Shin asked. Ruka nodded. Shin smiled widely and looked around. "I wonder where Gai and Goh are," he said. The others looked around and just as if on cue, the two lovers walked in the courtyard. Gai being carried in Goh's strong arms, the basket dangling in his hand that the ring was proudly displayed.

The other four Saint Beasts noticed it and smiled brightly at the lovers. Goh just smiled and kissed Gai's forehead. He looked at Goh and gave a satisfied smile and kissed his lips. Goh smiled and nuzzled him before looking at the others. They all had the same look in their eyes: Best Date Night Ever.

* * *

I'm sorry it was so short, it sounded a lot longer in my mind, but it still turned out good. It actually was supposed to be just a one shot between Gai and Goh (since there aren't that many of this pairing in the world I am trying to fix that) but it turned out to be of all six. I like it personally but tell me what you think. R&R please.


End file.
